No Longer Human: Remnant
by sartiel
Summary: Dazai and Kunikida were trying to aprehened some criminal, but something went wrong. Dazai wakes up in Remnant and have a little idea what to do. Will he be able to have a pure, cheerful, and energetic suicide?
1. Chapter 1

_English is not my first language, so if there are errors, I'm sorry._

 _I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs or RWBY_

* * *

When Dazai open eyes, he was feeling as if he was hit by a truck, and he knows that exact feeling, but worst. He examined his surrounding, which was some alley he did not know. It's daytime.

The last thing he remembers was his and Kunikida's investigation. They were to apprehend a criminal, Kaede Omae, with some sort of transportation ability. He wanted revenge upon Armed Detective Agency, so in any given chance he was trying to harm it's members. Omae wasn't even trying to escape with the help of his ability. He was only looking to do harm. He decided to use his ability on Dazai. That's were something went wrong.

Dazai's ability, No Longer Human, allows him to nullify others' abilities on contact. He can nullify any ability as soon as it touches him.

But Omae's ability momently transport person or object in chosen location.

The moment it touched him, the moment it nullified, Dazai was already in the process of transportation. He could only guess that because of this, he was not in place that the criminal intended for him.

He was not sure if it was good or bad thing.

First things first, he need to find where he was. Who knows, maybe there's some beautiful places for suicide?

As soon as Dazai come out of alley on busy street he understood that he was really far from home. He didn't recognize this place in any way.

People talking in English. He could tell that technology was slightly more advanced than what he used to. Architecture of buildings was something he did not recognize. Some buildings over ten storeys high while others were just two.

He need information, and what a better place to find it then library?

Good thing he is fluent in English.

After asking people around, and couple of refusals to commit double suicide from some beautiful ladies, he found a local library. Through his search, he noted that some people have animal ears, tail or some other animal attribute, that look quite natural. He would also look about that.

Dazai spends hours with different books until evening came and was time to close the library. After a reminder of the closure from a elderly librarian, he began to walk slowly along the city street, as he learned called Vale, and thought about the information he had read.

He was in different world, the name of which is Remnant, which may be described as a future-fantasy world with airships, high-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Dust. Oh, and here they have a shattered moon. And while he knew about multiverse theory, it's quite surprising to find himself in other dimension, world, universe, whatever.

The early history of Remnant has been long forgotten, with recollections being passed down in the form of myths and legends. Remnant has the four kingdoms, which are Vale (center), Vacuo (west), Atlas (north) and Mistral (east). . Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - humanity and the Faunus, people with animal characteristics he saw.

All of the inhabitants of Remnant are beset by the Grimm, which are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul. Huntsmen and Huntresses fight the Grimm and protect the peace of Remnant and its people. Each kingdom have a Huntsman Academy.

But the most interesting he found something akin to abilities from his world in this world – aura and semblance. In Remnant, all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as aura: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Semblances are unique expressions of this power and are akin to abilities, a personal superpower unique to each person.

His ability can be associated with semblance. He should somehow check if it still works and if something changed in it from being thrown in this world.

Also, he was curious if he have aura. If in this world abilities equals semblances, he may have it active. Or if not, could it be activated?

Can he come back to his world? Made he everyone in Agency worried? He would bet such situation isn't anywhere near Kunikida's ideal.

But now he have more urgent issue at hand. If he didn't want to sleep on street, which he didn't, he would have to acquire some local currency, lien. And he already can see who will help him with it. Street thugs in all worlds seem alike. Typical trio of disheveled looking men that glared at everyone and everything.

Dazai walked toward them with light steps and humming one of his favorite songs.

"It's a little sudden but I think~

I will hang my neck now~

I think I want to say farewell~

because of this miserable world~"

And of course he accidently collided with thug on the right.

"Hey! Look where you're going, idiot!" was the typical thug's response.

Dazai done as any other innocence person in this situation would do.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked with the look of sheer innocence.

And as any decent group of street thugs, they pushed him into the nearest deserted alley and demanded compensation for his obvious wrongdoing.

And if someone heard muffled screams for few seconds or noticed cheerful and humming Dazai coming out of said alley few minutes after, no one did anything about that.

He learned something interesting. One of the thugs had three vials of ice dust and he tried to use it as described in one of the books from library and it worked but not like intended. It disappeared. His guess is that happened due to his ability. Will he also be able to nullify effects created by dust?

Dazai again walk on streets of Vale with light steps and humming suicide song, but now richer by twelve thousand lien, two vials of dust and scroll (local version of telephone).

While exploring the city he decided to go up on top of nearest building, see the view of city, read The Complete Suicide Manual, which he almost always have with him and maybe attempt suicide.

Well, the view is certainly beautiful.

* * *

Going up on top of the building Glynda Goodwitch expected to see young girl in red and black and the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick. What, or rather who, she wasn't expected was young man calmly reading book while girl and crook are oblivious of his presence.

As if sensing that he's being observed young man lifted his head and meet her gaze with flat look. Upon meeting her stern look his eyes lit up, he smiled and cheerfully waved his hand.

Before she could somehow responded Glynda catch the sign of red dust crystal being thrown at girl's feet. She was ready to use her semblance but young man from earlier managed to push the girl aside with the hand in which he held the book, and the other hand directed towards the fire created by dust. She prepared to defend them when upon contact with his hand fire disappeared as if never existed.

"Ma, ma, is that any way to treat a young lady?" said young male with light smile putting the book in his pocket. He obviously wanted to say something more but was interrupted as someone new appeared on the ship, woman undoubtedly, and with the wave of the arm let loose a fireball. But like before as soon as fire came in contact with young man it ceased to exist.

While woman on the aircraft was still in shock at what happened, Glynda with a wave of her riding cope send a dozen purple beams in the ship. This caused ship to shift rather precariously but the pilot righted it before quickly flying away.

Red themed girl looked at the two of them almost with stars in the eyes.

"You guys are hunters", she said with awe, "Can I have your autographs?"

Glynda leveled her with glare, young man started to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_English is not my first language, so if there are errors, I'm sorry._

 _I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs or RWBY_

* * *

After Glynda's first call, Ozpin expected to meet with young girl, Ruby Rose. The young Huntress in training, daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, honorable niece of Qrow Branwen, her older sister, Yang Xiao Long will enter Beacon this year. He knows about her abilities.

Then message after incident arrived in which Glynda informed him about peculiar young man. What's peculiar about him?

His semblance is very intriguing. Or at least what Ozpin thought was his semblance. The ability to neutralize an attack or something along this line. It would benefit his little group to have someone with such ability, but he had to be sure about his character, if he could be trusted.

That where lays problem.

He didn't know anything, other than what Glynda told him, about man with name Osamu Dazai. Headmaster tried to search through his name and appearance. He found nothing.

He didn't appear in any kind of records.

If Ozpin wanted to learn about Mr. Dazai he would need to ask the man himself.

With that he walks into the room that contains his guests with plate of cookies in hand. He was met with three different looks.

First was strict as always. Of course it belongs to his fellow professor Glynda Goodwitch.

Second was full of awe and admiration. Miss Rose, of course, dresses in a black dress and a red cloak.

And last was sharp and emotionless, that one belongs to our mysterious new friend, Mr. Dazai.

He appeared to be in his early twenties with mildly wavy, short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His attire consisted of a long sand-colored trench coat, the belt of which he leaves untied, under it is a black vest over a striped dress shirt that is light blue in hue, beige pants, dark brown shoes, and has bandages wrapped around his entire body; only his face, hands, and feet are left uncovered. He doesn't have any visible weapons.

In his eyes Ozpin could see very sharp mind and that he went through not one ordeal, of what kind he could only guess for now. But if one look deeper in those eyes of his one might see emptiness as if this young man lacking something essential to human being.

The moment their eyes met the sharpness and emotionless disappeared from Mr. Dazai's face and there was a bright smile as he enthusiastically waved his hand in greeting.

Ozpin waved back.

He looked at the youngest person in the room. For now he would focus his attention on her.

* * *

Osamu watched the conversation between headmaster and young Huntress in training.

It`s sure interesting development to find himself in the company of two professors and now it seemed their future student.

The girl, Ruby Rose, aspired to be a hero and training to be one. From what little he saw on the roof, she has the potential to become one. Also, she is quite amusing.

Miss Goodwitch remind him of Kunikida a bit with her attitude. Though Osamu doesn't think she has something like Kunikida's notebook, but who knows?

Professor Ozpin appeared to be extremely intelligent and experienced. He is the headmaster of Beacon Academy and, if what he learned from books to be believed, he is much more than simple teacher. Osamu would guess he is the type who likes to know everything.

And Professor Ozpin cannot know anything about him other then what Professor Goodwitch informed him.

Osamu could assume why he is here. Well he could use some help, so he would play along.

It should be interesting.

* * *

After Miss Rose left Glynda and Ozpin were left with Mr. Dazai. He watched the whole conversation between himself and Ms. Rose with interest, though now he resembles a bored child.

"Mr. Dazai, thank you for your assistance to Ms. Rose. I must say you display quite intriguing ability. If you don't mind, can you share some details on your semblance?"

When Ozpin asked this, interest was shown on Glynda's face. Mr. Dazai smiled but his eyes were sharp as he answered question with another.

"Say, Professor Ozpin, are you open-minded person?"

He liked to think of himself as such and so he answered. But what it have to do with his semblance?

"Before I tell you about my ability," – isn't it interesting that he doesn't refer to it as semblance? – "I would have to explain some things about myself. It's not something many would believe."

He certainly keeps his audience interested.

"And I would like is what I'm about to tell is never be repeated without my permission." His smile turned darker and voice gained a threatening edge.

The headmaster and teacher at Beacon Academy, they are and experienced Huntsman and Huntress and are not easy to scare but his words cause chill go down their spine.

Then he regained his previous expression and cheerfully continued.

"I assume you tried to find some information about me and found nothing." His face becomes serious. "It's because I'm from different world."

.

. _(one explanation later)_

.

"So in your world technology level is less advanced, you don't have Faunus and Grimm, don't have aura and Dust. But some people have abilities similar to semblance. You work for Armed Detective Agency, were all employee are ability users, and during one investigation you end up on Remnant because of ability of criminal you were capturing. Quite the tale to be believed."

And if Glynda is clearly skeptical, Ozpin believed him not because his intuition told him so, well maybe a little bit, but mainly because you can't live on Remnant and don't have any kind of records. And he did know that fairytales of old is true, so why not an alternative worlds?

"Since you have this explained, would you please elaborate about your ability?"

"My ability No Longer Human allows me to nullify others' Abilities on contact. It's relies on skin contact and is always active. When I arrived on Remnant its changes I would guess to better suited this world and became a semblance and assume as aftereffect I have my aura activated. Now I not only can nullify others abilities – semblances – but also aura and dust. Though I don't think it would have any effect on Grimm."

He certainly would be better as ally, but only time will show if he is trustworthy.

Ozpin wasn't a fool, Osamu Dazai didn't look like one either. He doesn't think he would simply tell them what they wanted.

"In exchange for your information you want our help?" Because other than that he has no reason to.

"From what I gathered you have influence and can help me gating necessary documents, so I can find some source of income"

He certainly can help and also learn more about him personally.

"I can make you documents but also I have proposition. Would you accept an offer similar to Ms. Rose's?"

Glynda stared incredulously on me.

Mr. Dazai replayed amused.

"I'm quite old for a student."

"How exactly old are you?" Glyna said for first time since beginning of their conversation.

"22"

"I was offering a job as assistant teacher. Would you agree?"

Glynda started to protest but Ozpin silenced her with a glance.

Mr. Dazai's stare urged him to go on. He complied.

"You will be participate in classes of other professors and assist when needed. We also can supply you with everything necessary and good salary."

"You are interesting person." Mr. Dazai said with slight smile.

"Hm?"

"If I work for you, you will have the opportunity to watch me. And based on your interest in my ability you want to have me available, most likely you have enemies much more dangerous than the Grimm."

The room went quiet because he is right. Mr. Dazai very intelligent which made him even more valuable as ally. Well, all in due time.

"Since I'd benefit from it I graciously accept your offer."

At that moment Glynda decided to remind them of herself.

"Firstly Mr. Dazai you will need to pass exam for Huntsman license."

Oh. right. Ozpin almost forgot about that one. And since they talk about exam...

"I hope you have some weapon you are familiar with?"

"I'm decent with gun and knife" was his cheerful reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_English is not my first language, so if there are errors, I'm sorry._

 _I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs or RWBY_

* * *

It was late evening and Osamu was in his newly assigned room in Beacon Academy.

Currently his thoughts were directed on his near future. From his cooperation with Headmaster he gained not only legal foothold in Remnant but also employment. Never thought he would teach.

Somewhere among many different worlds one Kunikida Doppo shuddered uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how exactly... but it's probably Dazai's fault.

But for that he should pass exam, which commonly consist of written and practical parts. Practical as in sparring. His case being not so common has a little addition.

Additional part is some Grimm hunting in evening tomorrow. Since he never encounter a Grimm, something every student in academy, never minding teachers, have experience of. Obviously not alone. Wouldn't be good for them to let me go alone, right?

The name of a person that will accompany him is Qrow Branwen, uncle of Ms. Rose.

Professor Ozpin asked permission to tell him about his situation. Ozpin doesn't seem like a type to give his trust easily and since story such as this one can lead to asylum Ozpin trusted Mr. Branwen to believe it or if not to, consider it. From this Osamu can make a conclusion that this man is one in Ozpin's inner circle. He permitted it; Osamu wasn't really concern about some of Ozpin's people knowing about the whole other world thing.

And from what he heard about the man from Headmaster, and from the look Professor Goodwitch made as soon as he was mentioned, Mr. Branwen would make a good company for a drink. That's a plus, no?

Professor Ozpin promised that he would prepare gun and knives for Osamu (as per his request) before their little expedition.

Until the time for his additional part of exam come, Osamu is free to do as he pleased, main part will be day later.

He probably should visit an academy's library for more in depth information.

After finishing that thought he take in hands a scroll, courtesy of thugs, and start messing with it. Professors were somewhat surprised and suspicious about how he already has one.

 _O, I found games!_

* * *

Qrow liked to think not many things can surprise him. But when he went out of Ozpin's office he still tried comprehend what he was told.

When his dear niece tried to play hero, she had help not only from Glynda but also from some stranger. Stranger from another world. And he will be assistant Professor in Beacon. _Right._

From what Oz told him, the guy is quite smart and his semblance is nullifying.

At first it seems like simple ability that doesn't hold any greatness. But the possibility of shutting down semblances, auras and effects from dust use with touch is quite frightening.

It would not be strange if other kingdoms tried to scout him.

 _Guess I found someone who will not be affected by my semblance. And guy literally from another world._

Now Qrow going to meet this Osamu Dazai on cliff before going in Emerald Forest. As he came closer he doesn't see anyone. He glanced on time and found he is ten minutes late. So where is Dazai?

When he was about to call him Qrow heard some noise under the cliff.

He went down to see what it was. And found disheveled young man, the same one he should had meet.

Why he is here? Did he fall from the cliff? And why he wears bandages? Oz didn't tell that Dazai is injured.

He noticed Qrow as he came closer.

"Hey, I'm Qrow Branwen. You are Osamu Dazai, right?"

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Yeah… So how did you end up here?"

"Oh, while I waited you a thought came to me that jumping from a cliff would be not a bad way to kill myself. That's how. I guess with aura my attempts will be harder from now on. What a shame…"

Needless to say Qrow was stunned.

"…Attempts…as in you tried before?.."

"Yeah. For years," was his casual reply, "and failed in each… though some time ago I started to think about a double suicide with some beautiful lady, still didn't find someone willing."

… Oz didn't tell him that guy is suicidal… And the most concerning… disappointment over his inability to kill himself sounded quite sincere.

"How are you even alive?!"

"Not a clue.., my partner once said that I'm just so tenacious"

As if on click of switch, Dazai's face lit up bright smile.

"So let's go!"

… _Right…I'm not drunk enough for this…._

* * *

After meeting with Mr. Branwen, Osamu was given the case in which were weapons prepared by Professor Ozpin.

The first one was a black pistol, without transformation of any kind as per request. While he wasn't a specialist in fire arms he knew about them enough. From what he could tell it has the capability of concealment and the ease of use at short ranges. The 45 caliber packs a solid punch, and the weight of the weapons tends to allow for better accuracy.

The second is the combat knife that has dark gray blade eight inches long with black handle. Simple in design but effective.

The last of my newly gained equipment is set of throwing knives, ten in total. They look similar to combat knives but smaller and with short handle.

After putting weapons on himself, and after some minor adjustments, not many would note weapons on his unassuming person.

 _This is quite nostalgically, like my old days in mafia. I'm lacking only black suit._

As Osamu chuckled slightly Mr. Branwen look at him inquiringly.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a passing thought Mr. Branwen."

While Osamu was smiling, Mr. Branwen was not, he grimaced a bit. Then he took out the flask and took a few sips.

" Qrow. Just call me Qrow. Don't like to be called Mister or whatever"

"Hi~ You can call anything you are comfortable with," as he was about to start whistling tune of his favorite song Osamu saw a reason for their expedition. Instead he whistled in fascination.

In some distance away from them was pack of Grimms, six in total. They all look alike: stand on their hind legs with a slouch, bone-like mask with red markings and the bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Osamu would guess it is Beowolves.

"Oh~ So that's Grimms, how frightening!," while saying this Osamu looked pretty excited, "They are called Beowolves, right?"

You can see stars in his eyes.

Facing with such enthusiasm about meeting pack of Grimm Qrow could only nod. And take sip from flask.

"Yeah. Think you can take care of them all?" Qrow glanced on Osamu. "If situation called it I will step in."

"How kind of you."

Osamu's smiled but it quickly turned into a grin.

"We will see if it would be needed."

Osamu calmly walk in the direction of the pack. When Beowolves noticed his approach, nearest two run at him and tried to attack. Key word tried.

Osamu dodged with his hands in pockets of his coat. They tried again. And again. After another try two other Grimms joined in. Osamu just keep dodging. After a little while all pack was trying to get a piece of him. He just keep dancing among their attacks.

While Osamu was dodging he also was gathering information behavior, the way they attack, attack patterns. They are remarkably like regular wolves, isn't it interesting? Also trying to compare weak spots he read about and what he see before him.

After dodging another attack by claws Osamu switched on offensive.

Quickly drawing combat knife he slashed nearest Grimm, surprising it. While surprise lasted he threw two of the smaller knives in its legs and finished it with slash in vital point. Moments after Osamu had to dodged claws of two Grimms which he counterattacks with four shots of pistol. It killed one, so he finished other with throwing knife.

He killed remaining Beowolves in similar fashion. As they start to disappear he went to gather his throwing knives.

In that time Qrow went to him.

"Not bad. So how was it?"

"Different from fighting humans but think I will manage."

Osamu smiled and start walking to the Academy before he was called by Qrow.

"Do you want to go to the bar with me and drink something?"

Osamu clapped hands and smiled cheerfully while replying.

"Wonderful idea! Do you think they will serve me a glass of solvent or a cocktail containing solvent?"

* * *

Next morning Qrow was in Ozpin's office for report. But firstly he has a question to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me that the guy has suicide tendencies?"


	4. Chapter 4

_English is not my first language, so if there are errors, I'm sorry._

 _I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs or RWBY_

* * *

Qrow walk out of office and Ozpin was left to his thoughts. From Qrow's report Mr. Dazai have enough experience in fighting but not with Grimm. It's understandable as his world doesn't have them.

However his potential ally didn't have many troubles with Beowolves. After some time studding and analyzing their attack patterns Dazai started methodically killing them.

It is enough for huntsman's license. Headmaster does not plan to waste Dazai's advantage over humans and Faunus on Grimm. He would mostly give assignments to capture criminals and since Mr. Dazai worked at Detective agency he could help police with investigations too along the way.

Thinking about Mr. Dazai, Qrow said something disturbing. Headmaster wanted to ask the Huntsman about their new friend`s character, but he begun their conversation with question, a very disturbing question. Then explained how he found man under cliff after his apparent suicide attempt and then Mr. Dazai said that he was trying for years. And apparently lack of success truly disappointing for him.

And then in bar he asked for a glass of solvent…

Disturbing indeed.

Other than that Qrow confirmed Ozpin`s thoughts of the man.

He shouldn`t have troubles with exams.

…Well, maybe with Glynda… Possibly.

Speaking of exams, Glynda should have already bring the man in question for writing part.

Right after that thought the door opened and they walked in.

"Professor Ozpin" greeted Glynda in usual stern tone and cheerful "Good day~" was heard right after.

"Glynda, Mr. Dazai" while saying this Ozpin lifted questioning eyebrow at his fellow professor, it wasn't like her to be late, even if on a minute.

Deputy headmistress glared at the man on her right, Mr. Dazai expertly ignored said fact.

"When I didn't find Mr. Dazai in his room I started to search and after some time found him in locker with a rope." she answered with flat tone, still glaring.

…Indeed disturbing tendency…

"Well, shall we begin?"

* * *

After checking his answers Osamu give his exam paper to Professor Goodwitch. To kill time he started to contemplate next suicide… and was interrupted by Headmaster.

"Since in the near future we would work together, would you mind if I call you by your given name? Of course, you may call me just Ozpin."

He doesn't remember when last time someone called Osamu by his given name was. Not that he minded. Different culture perhaps…

"Don't mind at all!" Osamu made sure to smile cheerfully while saying that. Thinking about asking Miss Goodwitch the same he glanced at her.

…Maybe another time.

Instead he said to Headmaster "You are so sure I will pass exam, I'm flattered!" not forgetting to exaggeratedly bow.

Ozpin chuckled slightly at this.

"Indeed I am. You seem capable enough."

"Why, thank you."

"If you don't mind answering, how long you worked for Detective Agency? You are not much older than our recently graduated students, have you studied somewhere?"

He is curious, isn't he? And Osamu too was curious for what Ozpin could use his help. What is his game? All in time, he guess. For now he could answer few questions and maybe get some trust.

"Not at all! About two years and I don't have official education" not that he needed it in mafia or agency and everything he needed and was interested to know was self-taught. Well, maybe with some help from Mr. Mori.

"Oh? And what did you do earlier if not education?"

Osamu couldn't contain giggles. Headmaster quirked eyebrow in question.

"In Agency my previous occupation was somewhat of a mystery and the reward for the correct answer is still growing. Wouldn't be fair to just tell you, now would it? Though you are welcome to guess."

In that moment our conversation was interrupted.

"I am ready to announce the results of the written exam."

* * *

Glynda wasn't quite sure what to think of young man. That is especially true after she found him in locker…

Just… _How?_

Never mind that. She does not want to know.

After he passed writing part with flying colors it was time to conduct practical exam.

And she was his opponent.

To be fair Mr. Dazai doesn't required winning. Just to perform well enough.

They reached arena on which evaluation will occur. The exam will proceed with standard tournament rules which were explained to him earlier.

Mr. Dazai still has this annoyingly cheerful smile.

The Headmaster will judge, so on his mark we will strat.

"Are combatants ready?" He received a stern 'yes' and energetic nod. "Then, begin!"

Young man didn't start attacking, probably expecting her to make first move. She will comply.

Since direct use of Semblance and Dust will be nullified on contact she will act indirectly. With wave of her riding crop she crushed part of the arena and it's debris sent in the young man. He bothered to dodge only biggest of them and started to move forward. _Fast._

But he still didn't draw any of his weapons. She continued to sending debris, though they are getting bigger and bigger, and started to move backward.

He sped up and was already before her. Glynda created a protective energy shield on reflex, it disappeared soon after. Without ability to use her Semblance directly she feels not quite right.

She started to use some hand-to-hand combat only for him to dodge every hit, hands in pockets. After a short time he get behind her and she felt the blade of the knife on her neck, _when he get it?,_ and a hand on her shoulder. Glynda glanced at him, he still wear a smile but that not what gets her attention. It's his eyes. Even with smile seemingly cheerful, his eyes were without a bit of emotion. They send chills down her spine. She can feel her aura disappear.

At that moment Ozpin announced:

"Winner – Osamu Dazai. Professor Goodwitch's aura reached zero."

After that Mr. Dazai took a step back from her and asked:

"Since we almost certainly now will be colleges can I call you Glynda? You are welcome to call me by my name also."

* * *

Next day after exam Osamu was officially a Huntsman and Assistant Professor at Beacon. Ozpin sure work fast.

Today he will be introduced to his colleagues.

Osamu loves meeting new people.

* * *

Teachers of Beacon Academy looked at young man that walks in room with th Headmaster with curiosity. Ozpin started introduction.

"I want to introduce you to our new Assistant Professor – Osamu Dazai."

After that Ozpin took sip from his mug and step aside to give the man to give his greetings.

Said young man smiled brightly.

"Hello~ My name is Osamu Dazai, feel free to call me whatever you like. My motto is to commit a pure, cheerful, and energetic suicide. Nice to meet you!"

In that moment the staff of Beacon shared one thought…

 _What's up with this self-presentation?_


	5. Chapter 5

_English is not my first language, so if there are errors, I'm sorry._

 _I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs or RWBY_

* * *

From Osamu`s point of view Professors of Beacon are interesting individuals. He sure looks forward for working with them.

Mentioned Professors found their new addition to staff also interesting, sometimes in some disturbing ways…

* * *

Almost all Professors were introduced; the last one was Prof. Peach, who is peach-pink hair young woman with shy personality. So it was only natural that she was at lose at the actions of Mr. Dazai after her introduction.

"Such a lovely lady! Would you do me an honor and commit double suicide with me?" the new assistant professor took her hand and asked with such enthusiasm that left all others staring.

Prof. Peach is trying to reply but can say nothing but confused "…Eh?!..."

The Headmaster was fist to come to his senses but did nothing aside from siping his coffee.

Glynda was a close second. And she did what she thought was right – hit the head of the suicide enthusiast.

* * *

For the next few days Osamu will be helping Professors with preparations for the beginning of the school year, as good Assistant Professor should. And if while doing so he learned more about them and from them more details about the world he was in – all the better.

For example right now he was going in Vale to shop for some materials for classes, Professors made quite a list. While shopping for them would take some time, but since he was in no hurry he could make some personal purchase also.

Osamu would be glad if local bookstore has manuals for suicide, to compare.

Maybe in the Remnant exist some new for him form of suicide for him to try?

* * *

It was late afternoon; Blake was in her favorite bookstore, Tukson's Book Trade, to purchase new eddition of her favorite series and some other books. While she was browsing bookshelf's in store entered another person. Even if from her position she could not see them her sensitive ears caught voices of Tukson and new customer.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." owner of store greeted new customer in his usual way. He gets a cheerful reply.

"Hello~ could you tell me if you have stuff from this list?"

After some pause.

"Yes, I have it. Would you like to buy it?"

There was some silence, presumably a nod since she heard Tukson walk in the back of the store soon after.

While waiting the stranger start humming some unknown tune and, from the sound of his steps, walking in her direction. Her ears hidden under the bow twitched slight as he stop near her, she did not turn.

"Well, hello young lady! You are so quite I didn't even notice you. What are you looking for?"

Before replying she allowed herself a glance at him. He was young man, probably in his early twenties, with dark hair and bandages on his neck and arms. Blake could smell some blood on him, but it was more like residual than extensive injuries. Well, even if she is curious it's not her business.

While she looked at him, he looked at her and seem to find her bow very interesting. _He didn't notice, did he?_

She gave him short answer.

"Book."

He was not taken aback with her shot answer, still smiled in this cheerful way.

"Of course." With last look at her bow, he look toward the counter to find that Tukson was back. "It was nice to chat with you! Goodbye~!"

 _This counted as chat?_

She returned to bookshelf.

"Is that all you need?"

"Well yes. Thought I'd like to ask, do you have manuals for suicide? It would be most helpful!"

The stranger asked about manuals for suicide with such enthusiasm that took the poor owner aback a little. After composing himself he replied.

"…Yes, I have one such book... never thought I will meet someone interested in it…" the second part was more of mutter "Would you like to have a look at it?"

"I'd be delighted to."

 _How someone could be_ delighted _to look at book about suicide?_

After some time and rustle of pages she again heard the voice of the stranger.

"Thank you! It's exactly what I need! I will buy it."

After paying for his purchases young man walked out of the store.

When Blake come near the counter she heard mutters about odd young man and poor choice of literature.

* * *

Osamu was walking leisurely with his purchases in the streets of Vale, when his scroll ringed. He decided not to keep the person on the other end waiting quickly answered.

"Hello Headmaster!"

"Hello Osamu. I hope you are still in Vale?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your first assignment as Hunter came sooner than expected. Police Department of Vale require assistance in catching a criminal with active aura. He is charged for several murders and kidnapped young woman. His semblance is aerocinesis, the police could not come close without fear of suffocation. They also need to find the location of woman."

He is perfect person for the job, huh?

His voice was neutral when he answered.

"Where to?"

After receiving instruction Osamu hung up.

 _Time for work._

* * *

The Chief of Vale Police Department didn't know what to make out of the strange young man who was assigned to help them. When he went after criminal with carefree smile and without any noticeable precaution, he thought they would find another corpse.

Screams of anguish that came sometime after, seemingly confirm his thought.

So when Huntsman walked to them still smiling with their figurative unconscious and told them location of victim, the Chief and his men were surprised.


End file.
